First Sight
by the dark euphie
Summary: When Imhotep first spots Evelyn, he believes her to be Anck- Su- Namun. Upon further inspection, he finds that not be the case. Then again did he ever really want Anck- Su- Namun in the first place?
1. Imhoteps realization and furry

1First Sight

Summary: What if Imhotep had recognized Evie for who she was really reincarnated as? Well it could go either way, but maybe, just maybe, he'll realize he doesn't need Anck- Su- Namun after all.

Disclaimer: I don't' own The Mummy, and I don't know who does either, I just get to play with the characters.

Imhotep's p.o.v.

I could not believe my eyes, there she was, my dead love. My moon and stars, my Anck- Su- Namun. I am elated, I am so happy that I start making my way over to her. To hold her again would be my greatest joy.

As I draw closer to this woman; however, I realize this is not my Anck- Su- Namun reincarnated. No, this, this is the Pharaoh's favored daughter; this is Nefertiri, the one person who knew everything about Anck- Su- Namun and I, yet had said nothing. Till she warned her father to rid of Anck- Su- Namun, she had feared the woman that was occupying her fathers bed was going to kill him one day; she'd been right about Anck- Su- Namun. What she hadn't expected was for me to be the one to behead the Pharaoh. She'd told me right before the Hom- Dai had been done that she'd been shocked, that I a noble priest would do such an act against the Gods by killing her father. I had told her that I had done so out of love. She had scoffed at me and said that Anck- Su- Namun was just using me to help kill her father.

Now; however, I do not see hatred like I thought I would, I only see fear and a wanting to run. I hate seeing her like this, she was my closest friend in life, and the only one who ever had any sound advice when I could not see a solution to a problem handed to me.

'_How I have betrayed you my princess, now I pay for it with you being sent to restore me __**and**__ having to kill me once more.'_ I didn't want what the curse entailed any long, I just wished to be with her.

Then her words reined true as a siren's call.

'**One day you shall realize what you have lost **_**priest**_**, by then; however, you shall never be able to claim what should have been yours in the beginning,' **she had said this right after my admittance of my part in her fathers slaying. She then spoke again, '**Pray that one day you will see through her lies and realize that what you wanted was in front of you the entire time, and that poison isn't always a foul tasted in your wine.**' she'd been so cryptic that I couldn't fathom what she had said till now.

It hadn't been Anck- Su- Namun that I had wanted three thousand years ago, but Nefertiri. She'd been there the whole time, and yet because I had been caught up in the throws of lust I hadn't seen it.

I wanted to scream in outrage, this lovely creature shaking in front of me had been what Nefertiri had warned me about. The Gods had punished me by reincarnating the one thing I wanted most and made sure I could never have it.

I had been in my own raptures for so long I hadn't realized that someone else had joined us in this chamber. It looked to be another male, now I was most defiantly not pleased.

"Evie, I think it's time to leave now," the man with a strange accent said to her, '_Don't run, please it will only anger me, and I will give chase Nefertiri.'_

Jealousy hit me when I saw him grab her by the hand and pull her from the room into the main corridor out of the temple. I wasn't going to stand there and let this invader have what I view as mine. I am going to defy the Gods and claim what should have been mine all those years ago. Nefertiri would be mine, even if I had to kill her so no one else could.

First I would need a corporal body, for that I would have to absorb the life force of a few different people. Oh well, in the long run, Nefertiri would be mine.

Oh yes, of this I was certain.


	2. Evelyn's confusion

First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy series.

Evelyn's p.o.v.

My heart was beating wildly and I was scared witless; how had I become lost again? Oh yes now I remember; I'd fallen through a trap door while we were on elevated ground hiding from those damned flesh eating scarabs. Bloody things are menaces, eating every human they can reach, lucky to have gotten away really; or as John would say 'Bloody well lucky to have gotten away from the blighters really.'

Turning down another hall I could hear someone starting to follow me. What I see when I turn around frightens me beyond belief; however, I get the distinct sense that I somehow know this entity. Why I haven't the slightest. I am; however, still very much afraid and wish to run like the wind back to Rick and Jonathan.

"Anck- Su- Namun," the monster says. Who in the hell is that? I'm Evelyn Carnahan, not Anck- Su- Namun, or whomever in the bloodied hell he's speaking of.

It starts to move forward, then something akin to realization burns brightly in those navy blue depths. The emotions just start rolling off of it; everything from recognition to sadness crosses its features. It showed remorse, realization again, and then, oddly, love. Why would it show love toward me? It and I didn't know each other; what could it possible want with me?

I can hear someone walking this way, as I look over to my left, out of the corner of my eye I can see O'Connell coming toward me. Thank god for small favors, I never knew how much having someone help me out of a situation like this would calm one's fears.

I notice that the monster has snapped out of its revelry and is now looking at Rick with contempt, hatred, and is that jealousy? Jealousy more so when Rick goes to grab me by the hand to lead me away from the monstrosity. Why would it feel that though? Does it believe that if I'm the woman he mentioned earlier that I was his? I hoped not; I'd to mess with those twitter brained boys back at home only a few years ago when they thought I ought to marry them.

At the time though I was sixteen and Aunt Mae was trying to sell me off to the richest, bloodied noble ponce she could find; damned idiots the lot of them, always thought I should just be pretty and bear children like most airheads of our society. I wasn't… ok, I really need to stop this rambling and listen to what Rick is saying.

"Come on Evie, I think we need to run and now," I just shake my head in acknowledgement.

As we ran down the hall I had the feeling that we would see it again. I also got the distinct feeling that we were leaving before the Americans woke. Letting them deal with this seemed like the easier of two evils. I just hoped if any of them died it would be that snot nosed, white suit and read hat wearing pansy boy. God he grates on my bloodied nerves. Dear lord I'm starting to sound like Jonathan; what has the world come too.

As we excite the city and climb onto some camels leaving everything but the books, a few days worth of clothes, and lots of water. We were heading back to Cairo, staying here wasn't worth pissing off that thing anymore. I wanted out now and I wanted out fast.

"You ok old mum?" Jonathan asks me.

"I will be, the sooner we get to Cairo though the better I'll feel," I'm not lying; I want out of here and I want out of here now.

"What do you suppose that thing back there was Evie?" Rick asks.

"Not the bloodiest," I admit. I'd read the curse, but it hadn't all been out loud; had it? I mean yes when I read I have a tendency to mumble, but I couldn't have spoken the whole thing aloud.

"Well whatever it was; we are all in big trouble," how would he know that.

"How would you just so happen to know that?" Jonathan really shouldn't ask so many questions.

"Because those black cloaked guys are following us, they won't attack till they believe that we're preoccupied with other things in town. Just try and stay on your guard," ok then, my life has officially gone to hell. I have decided that I am going to sleep till we reach the ferry. Hopefully then I'll be able to think properly.

As I dreamed I kept thinking of that monster's amazingly deep navies. I'd never seen a pair so rich and dark before. The closest pair I have to compare too are my fathers and brothers, and theirs are closer to a very deep cerulean than navy. I had a feeling I'd seen them before had, but where before that beast I hadn't the slightest inclination.

Upon reaching the ferry dock Rick woke me up. When we reached the ferry I unloaded my bag and went to the room I'd been given. Finally I could truly rest, I just pray I don't dream of those deep navies.


	3. Waiting game

First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mummy_. There I said it please don't sue me.

Imhotep's p.o.v.

I walked out of the city and into the front court yard, or at least what use to be the court yard. Now there is nothing but sand and ruins. There are tents that house the treasure hunters that stole the canopic jars; they are the ones that have sacrificed themselves to the curse and will pay for it by helping me become whole again.

I can sense which ones have the jars, they were the ones who ran out of the city before I awoke; I am pleased that these fools don't believe in the curses set by my priests. Now they shall die for their fool heartiness, and I would become whole again. I must hurry though for the Med- Jai are coming, and I have no desire to kill them at the moment. Maybe after I reclaim my princess, then again I don't think I'll do it at all, they are not truly worth that kind of time.

(A/N: I'm not going to waist time explaining how he absorbs their flesh, eyes, tongues, and other important organs. If you haven't seen the movie, too bad for you fuckers.)

Within a few moments the fools are dead, and the Med- Jai still draw closer. I decide now is the time to turn to dust and chase after Nefertiri, I can sense she has not gone far from here. She and her companions must be leaving for Cairo; or Thebes at the very least. I make myself look like a sand storm and head toward Cairo praying to Osiris that my princess is there.

X Time lapse X

It takes me half the night but I reach the city and know that I have passed her; however, this could be used to my advantage and I can meet her at the docks. Yes that would be best, I could meet with her and, hopefully, gain some favor with her. The man who grabbed her though would have to understand that she was mine, and that no one else would touch her; I would not kill him though. I would never garner her favor, actually she might try and kill me, even with me being immortal.

For now though all I can do is wait for her boat to come ashore, and that would not be too much longer; maybe close to sunrise or late morning. I hate waiting though, oh well, she's worth waiting for. After all it took me three thousand years to realize that I loved her, so maybe waiting a few more hours would not hurt.


	4. Awaiting trouble

First Sight

Evelyn's p.o.v.

I woke up from another erotic dream, I hadn't been able to stop them. They were all of the same man, I get the suspicion that I knew him from somewhere. Every dream was set in Ancient Egypt, and the characters were all the same. The names Seti, Ramesses, Anck- Su- Namun, Imhotep, and Nefertiri rang through my mind each and every dream. They all played the same parts: Pharaoh, Crowned Prince, Pharaoh's mistress, High Priest of Osiris, and Princess.

I could shake the feeling that I was the Princess Nefertiri and that Imhotep was my lover at one point. Something about that thought felt wrong though, as though he'd chosen another before he realized that it was truly I whom he wanted. From the evil looks the woman referred to as Anck- Su- Namun was the reason behind it. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her in the dream that she would be trouble for him and I.

I tried to get back to sleep but couldn't, I was far too aroused by my dreams to get back to sleep. Well this would prove to be bad. Damn it I've never been like this before, it's new and I don't like it. I hate that I don't truly know what's wrong with me. I get the feeling it had to do with that risen mummy, only time would tell; however.

I decided to get dressed and get myself some breakfast. I took a book with me to keep myself preoccupied till we reached Cairo's docks, from the way I figure it the trip wouldn't take more than a few hours though. I get the feeling as though I'm walking right into something that I shouldn't; I can still feel his presence and it feel like we're getting closer to him, and my instincts are saying go the other way. Then again I'd rather face this thing head on, why run when you can face your problems?


	5. At the Docs

First Sight

I can sense her drawing nearer to the docs; very soon Nefertiri would be mine; however I have worries. Back in Hamunaptra I could not sense any recognition coming from her, only fright; I did not like that, did not like that at all. The sun has almost risen, and the boat is about to make port. Yes I can feel her presence on this ship; soon my princess shall be with me; and nothing, not even Osiris will be able to change that.

I could feel something close to acceptance when I thought this; so my god has decided to forgive me of my sins, now that I have seen right in any case. Yes I would finally be able to take claim over that of which had been laid before me when I was high priest to Seti I: Nefertiri.

She was my living Isis, why I had not seen that at the given time was obvious. I had lusted over someone whom I thought was obtainable; Nefertiri at that present moment had seemed so unreachable. The night Anck- Su- Namun had slain the Pharaoh she had bestowed upon her the duty of protecting the bracelet of Anubis worn by the Scorpion King; and by giving her that duty and title he had placed her with the Gods, mad her one through right. However, by doing this he made his favorite child the world's protector, not just Egypt's. No he had elevated her to the point where no one but himself could touch her.

I remember burning with anger at the time; I've always wondered at why because before now it had not made much sense. I had thought myself in love with another, so the feeling of yearning had made little to no sense what so ever; do not be fooled, any man would crave for Nefertiri, because she was beautiful, smart, funny, wise, loving, and loyal. I had not seen it as anything more than lust over something pretty; now I knew better. In those days though I had viewed Nefertiri has a close friend or sister, never had I realized that those feelings had evolved into so much more as I had watched her grow into who she was. If I have to hazard a guess she ruled over Egypt well, and the country would have prospered because of her sound judgment and mind.

What I had with Anck- Su- Namun was nothing more than me venting my sexual frustrations for Nefertiri. They had looked so similar that imagining Anck- Su- Namun as Nefertiri was not hard to do, why I did not consciously recognize it as such is a mystery to me; but no, Anck- Su- Namun was known to practice certain spells of Hathor; most of which are highly addicting for any male of the human species.

I can see her getting off the ship; however it would not be wise to approach at this point in time. I shall follow she and her companions to where they are staying, seeing as it would be more wise to make a scene in private than in public. She's started to look around; she knows I'm here. The one who dragged her away in Hamunaptra is asking her what's wrong and she's just waving him off. Never was one to have others worried over her; the characteristic is quite cute; up until the situation becomes dangerous, then it is annoying.


	6. They argue and he's here

First Sight

He was somewhere nearby, I can feel it; but he knows approaching the docs would be a bad thing at the moment. Rick was trying to convince me along with Jonathan that going back to England would be the best course of action, that getting away from Egypt for a time is a good thing. I; however, know that it won't deter the person following me; he can sense my every movement like as though they were his own. I for one wanted to get all of this done and over with; I'm tired of not knowing which one of those people in my dream is coming for me.

"Come on Evy, I want to go back to London. I miss the Charlotte, and my friends. I also want to congratulate Brendan Darcy on finally marrying Cassandra Livingston; they married just last month and I've been wanting to go for ages now," he had a point. I went to school with Cassandra and I'm happy that she's finally married Brendan; but I wouldn't run from whatever or whoever was coming to find me.

"Sure Jonathan, just as soon as I can figure out who's been following me the past day and a half," once I said this Jonathan got that look he always got when a debt collector was hot on his tail.

"Then we need to leave now Evy," I go to argue when Rick walks in, "Good now someone will see sense and agree with me," he looks toward the one person who could actually pick me up physically, "Do you not agree that we should get the hell out of Egypt and go to London, or I guess for you some American city like New York?" Rick seemed shocked.

"Why would we leave Egypt? The only thing we were running from was that mummy thing, and it's all the way back at Hamunaptra; so why would we go to another country?" Rick didn't appear to have heard what I'd said to Jonathan.

"Because someone's stalking Evy; from what she said they've been following her since we left that accursed city," Jonathan hated being followed, even if it wasn't him directly.

"Yeah I'm with your brother on this; we leave, and we leave now. Start packing," he basically commands me.

"You two didn't let me finish what I was going to say," Both stopped what they were doing, "No matter where we run to whoever it is will be able to follow. The reason they've been able to track me so far is because there is a palpable connection between us; they can sense me and I them," I really don't know how to explain it any other way.

"Are you telling me that this person can pinpoint your exact location Evy?" Rick seemed a bit more worried than Jonathan now.

"Yes," what's he gonna do? I can't help what's going on between this person and me anymore than Rick can help breathing.

"Well then I guess the only thing left to do is face whoever in the hell it is, even if it is mummy boy," that's what Rick has started calling the mummy we saw just a few nights ago.

"How much longer till they get here Eve's?" Jonathan asks.

"He's right outside the door," that's when we hear a knock on the door.


	7. Introductions

First sight

"_Are you telling me that this person can pinpoint your exact location Evy?" Rick seemed a bit more worried than Jonathan now._

_ "Yes," what's he gonna do? I can't help what's going on between this person and me anymore than Rick can help breathing. _

_ "Well then I guess the only thing left to do is face whoever in the hell it is, even if it is mummy boy," that's what Rick has started calling the mummy we saw just a few nights ago._

_ "How much longer till they get here Eve's?" Jonathan asks._

_ "He's right outside the door," that's when we hear a knock on the door._

I could sense that she was on the other side of the door; I don't wish to use force for it would cause a scene, and I don't wish to make one. I know that the Mejia believe that I'm here to end the world, and in the beginning I would have; but now I have the one person ever known to have calmed me out of my violent rages when I was an advisor to the Pharaoh.

I was about to knock again, when one of the three occupants in the room opens the door. The man who dragged Evy from the room has a gun in hand pointing it right at me; I do not believe that he learned the first time we met that bullets do not work on me. He could try though, and that would piss my princess off more than anything really, too bad he didn't know that.

"Oh Rich will you stop being a pompous toerag?" she truly didn't like people doing anything reckless, and him pointing that thing at me was very reckless.

"Evy, we don't know if we can even trust him," well at least he's acting smart about something, "instinct says not to as well," so he was going off of a what his emotions are telling him; not much of a scholar this one.

"_You can trust me,"_ I tell her meaning every word, "_I have no intention of hurting you or yours; and yes I'll include your Mejia here,"_ I say while looking at the one known as Rick.

"_Thank you," _she says with a look in her eyes that I cannot quite put a name to, "_Please come in,"_ with that I step inside the apartment.

"So this is who's been following you around Eve's?" a man with black hair and green eyes asks her.

"Yes Jonathan it is," she seems slightly annoyed with him.

"Eves have you asked the chap his name yet?" he seemed to be reminding her of her manners or something to that affect.

"I was about to when you interrupted Jonathan," I do believe that I'll stay out of this she starting to get livid and never did like being on the receiving end of her anger; looking behind me I can see that Rick agrees with me.

"Come on now sis don't get angry I'm only teasing," he says wrapping an arm around her and giving her a goofy grin. She seemed to calm down and smile, laughing after a few moments.

"_I'm sorry my idiot of a brother, he interrupted me before I could introduce myself," _she extended her hand to me, "_I'm Evelyn Carnarvon," _she said smiling, and it was one I couldn't help but return.

"_I understand, Remises' wasn't much better I'm afraid,"_ she once again smiled as though she remembered that Remises used to do the same thing to her quite frequently in ancient times, "_My name is Imhotep Evy," _I stated and her eyes grew wide for a moment then she tilted her head to the right; however, before I could question her further her brother stepped forward. He reminded me of Remises; only without all the pressure of becoming Pharaoh he seemed much more relaxed.

"_Hello, I'm Jonathan Carnarvon, Evy's elder brother. Good to meet you," _he spoke in rough Egyptian, "_Sorry if my Egyptian is a little rusty, but unlike Eve's here I don't speak it much,"_ that much was evident, but he had enough skills to communicate with me.

A/N: next chapter Rick and Imhotep are introduced, and Imhotep brings back some of Evy's old memories.


	8. Are they fucking crazy?

First sight

"_Hello, I'm Jonathan Carnarvon, Evy's elder brother. Good to meet you," he spoke in rough Egyptian, "Sorry if my Egyptian is a little rusty, but unlike Eve's here I don't speak it much," that much was evident, but he had enough skills to communicate with me._

Rick's P. O. V.

I couldn't believe it they were actually talking to this guy. They didn't know him what- so- ever and yet they were chattin' him up as though he were the queen herself. Wondered if they'd always been that crazy, or just happened to have let their judgment in this moment? I can't say it was the second though with the way the Evy had been acting the last couple of days. If there was any chance of us making it out of Egypt alive I had to talk Evy into getting rid of him, 'cause this guy was going to get us into nothing but trouble.

"Evy can I speak with you for a moment," I point toward the hallway. She gave me an odd look, but nodded, said something in Egyptian to the douche bag, and then followed after me.

"What do you want Rick?" what did she plan on doing now? Give me a speech about English Etiquette? "What you just had me do was exceedingly rude," was she _serious_?

"Are you seriously doing this now Evy?" I asked aloud, "Do you even realize how much trouble this guy could get us in?" I had a gut feeling that those guys that I'd met while I was fighting with the French forces were going to be coming our way; and my gut hadn't steered me wrong yet, ever.

"Oh hush you," what the fuck is that supposed to mean? "You're just being overly paranoid about this," again the question arose: Is she sane?

"Evy this mummy guy is going to get us killed," ok that did sound overly paranoid; but hey better safe than sorry right?

"Not likely Rick," she never was one to believe that there was more than just science in the world.

"Fine don't believe me," I said to her, I don't want the bastard to stay; but I won't leave either, I want to be here for the 'I told you so' moment to arrive, "but I'll not say sorry when time comes for the all knowing 'I told you so moment'."

"Thank you," she said as though she were accepting an apology, "while you and he are in the same room I'd like for you to at least be cordial with him."

"Alright I can attempt that," I would; but what in the hell am I going to say to a dead guy? "It's not like as though I can really speak to him anyway; I don't know a lick of Egyptian," and I don't.

"Just sit there quietly then," she said finitely. She was stubborn; but I think that's why most people are compelled to protect her ass; she's a fighter, she just doesn't know when to give up. I get the feeling that he is going to be one of her biggest ever.

Sorry it took me so long to write anything; but my computer was junk for like a whole month before now. Tell me if I got any semblance of Rick right, 'cause he's the only one I don't really connect with.


	9. Ardeth contemplates

First Sight

To all my readers I would like say that I'm sorry for being away for so long. I got my computer back and then the stupid son of a bitch decided it wanted to totally fry on me, so I've been with out a computer that functions properally for a little over six to seven months, and the new one I got for christmas was only just recently fixed, so again I say that I'm sorry.

Disclaimers: I don't own the Mummy in any shape or form.

Coming upon the destruction at the temple of Hamunaptra had alerted me that I had failed at my duties as head of the Mejia: the curse spoken and the beast awoken. From what the scouts had told the girl hadn't even read the whole thing a lound just the beginning, but then even that was enough for this beast. He had been Seti's finest priest, the one who betrayed his god to free his lover from an unwanted fate. Cursed with the Hom Dia for his misconduct, destined to destroy the world when/if awoken. Now it seemed we stood no chance of saving the poor fools who had been his summoner.

"Clean this mess up," I say to my men. No point in trying to find survivers, for there were none that we knew of, other than the ones who read the book; and even they wouldn't be alive for long.

Getting back to headquarters would be advisablem,to think of a way to fight the monster;but if I wait he'll kill the reader in a little less than days time. Oh damned it all, going to the city would not only be easiest way to eliminate the problem, I'd also be able to use the allyways, and different buildings to my advantage somehow. Yes, I will go to the city and with some help from my associate in Ciaro, I'd stop the beast from taking over the world.

_X Time Lapse X_

I could see the look on the Americans face, his thoughts are similar to mine: 'is she insane?"

I just hope that girl knows what she's doing. Looking at her she riminds me of the girl from the stories my father used to tell me when I was a boy. Of the princess who was destined to claim the heart of the priest and keep the world from being destoryed. Maybe, just maybe, she was the reicarnated princess.


End file.
